Degrassi of the Daige
by wheredoesithurt
Summary: Paige is having weird nightmares about the school being overtaken by zombies. But that's not the weird part. She can't get that kiss with Derek out of her head. Insanity.


_What am I thinking? I've gone insane. It must be because of Halloween. Anyway, this is basically a bit of randomness I had stuck in my mind after 'Degrassi of the Dead'. That kiss just seemed... way too passionate to have it end there. This is my way of giving Daige some redemption. If you're reading this, you've obviously gone insane, too. Don't review me, telling me that this is insanity and stupidity. I know, and I likey. ;) Okay, that was corny._

* * *

Paige tossed in her bed, the sheets tangling around her legs. She mumbled something incoherent, before screwing up her face in disgust.

_"Come to think of it, insanity is kind of sexy." Paige suddenly found herself walking toward him as Spinner protested from behind her. She wanted to stop herself. In fact, she found all of this... highly disturbing. She wasn't quite sure why she was doing this, but it was almost as if she had no other choice. _

_She wrapped her arms around his neck, her body almost pressed completely against his._

_"Really," he said, as if he couldn't she was actually hitting on him. "You likey?"_

_Paige smiled. She moved in closer, her lips less than an inch from his. She could feel his erratic breath passing over her skin. "Come on, my wovey dovey. Let's repopulate."_

_With that, she kissed him fully on the mouth, pointing at Manny to go in the other direction. He grinned at her, kissing her quickly multiple times, mumbling._

_"..my sexy love.."_

_She grimaced. How long would she have to kiss him? She was going to throw up any second, she was sure. His tongue probed between her lips, asking for entrance. She pushed him backwards toward Spinner, who was groaning in the background. _

_Suddenly, his tongue pushed past her lips and into her mouth. She almost jerked back, surprised. It was... nice? Their lips met over and over again passionately as she berated herself, trying to force herself to pull away. She couldn't like this. There was no way she could like this. But she couldn't stop now._

Paige finally awoke, breathing heavily. Her mouth was dry and a sweat was now forming over her body. She pushed the sheets away and sat up.

It was the sixth time she had had this dream, though it had never gone this far before. She'd always wake up the same, too. She could barely remember much of it anyway. She knew something was wrong at Degrassi. Manny had asked if she was gay.

And... Mrs.H ate Jay?

Her dreams were definitely bizarre, and this one was no exception. She couldn't get it out of her head though. It disgusted her, but at the same time, she was intrigued. She threw herself back into her bed angrily and closing her eyes.

The dream wasn't even real, but she couldn't get rid of the thought.

She had kissed Derek, and she actually liked it.

--

Paige made her way through the Degrassi halls, her face sour. She was determined to put a stop to this once and for all. She walked into the office.

"I need a visitor's pass, please," she said to the secretary.

The lady narrowed her eyes at her. "And who are you here to see?"

Paige blanked. She was sure saying something like 'I'm going to go fight with a boy I don't even really know in order to put an end to my zombie-fighting nightmares' wouldn't work.

"Uh, I'm here to see.. a friend," she said dumbly.

"What friend?"

"Oh, um, Spinner Mason. We're old school chums. He accidentally left one of his textbooks over at my house, so I thought I'd just bring it by or whatever." she lied. "Can I have my Visitor's Pass now?"

The lady frowned, but handed over the pass anyway. Paige smiled, before making her way through the hallways again. She wasn't quite sure exactly where to find him.

--

By the time seventh period rolled around, Paige already basically knew the kid's schedule. The day was almost over and she still hadn't talked to him. She didn't even really know what she was going to say anyway.

She knocked on Mr. Armstrong's classroom door, feeling suddenly nervous. It opened.

"I have a note for Derek," she said, staying slightly out of view, so nobody but Mr. Armstrong could see her.

He looked at her oddly, probably wondering why she was even at Degrassi.

"Alright," he said, offering out his hand for her to give it to him.

"Oh, darn. I must have forgot it," she said, laughing. 'But the principal said he wanted to speak to him. It's really important."

Mr. Armstrong nodded, and motioned for Derek to go to the office. Paige moved away from the door, leaning against the lockers as she waited, her heart beating fast.

This was stupid, she thought to herself. She could turn back now. She could just.. forget this. It was idiotic. What was she even doing here?

Mr. Armstrong closed the door behind him as Derek made his way toward her.

"What-"

Without thinking, she grabbed him by the collar and pushed him into the lockers.

"Dude!" he said, offended. "What are you-"

She kissed him, but again, she wasn't sure why. It was impulse. Her arms came over his neck as his came around her waist. He mumbled something incoherent, but she ignored it as she completely lost herself to the feel of his lips.

Then, she pulled away, before stalking off, leaving him learning against the lockers, winded. He shrugged. "Nice."

Paige sighed, feeling relieved. Now that she had that out of her, maybe she could finally sleep.


End file.
